To Be Famous
Warmelo Huang (born October 08, 1995) is an Chinese professional basketball player (shooting guard/point guard) for the Minnesota Timberwolves of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He is the well known basketball player behind Yao Ming and Yi Jianlian. Huang led his team to their first a National Championship, and he was named the most potential basketball player in China when he was 17 years old. After high school, Huang joined the Guangdong Tigers for the 2012–13 CBA season. After played for Guangdong Tigers for 3 years, he decided to enter NBA draft, and he was selected in the first round of the 2015 NBA draft with the 11th overall pick by the Timberwolves. Early life and high school Huang was born in Zhuhai, Guangdong, China. At his age 7, Huang played basketball for the first time. Huang began playing street basketball before receiving any type of training. It was seen that he often played by himself due to he is not an outgoing person. At his last year in elementary school, he finally had a opportunity to workout with the school basketball team, but he has not had a chance to play in the competitive game due to the coach thought he is not a good team player. Huang attended junior high school for three years but he didn’t join the basketball team, he watched basketball video and practiced by himself every single day. He attended Zhuhai No.1 Vocational School after junior high school. He was dominant player in high school. By his junior year, he had grown to 6 ft 2 in, and carried the team to win the national high school champion. At his second year in high school, he was offered a trial with Guangdong Tiger, but he turned down that offer since he wanted to focus on high school games. CBA career After high school, Huang signed his first professional contract with Guangdong Tigers in 2012. He started off bench and averaged 8.3 points and 3.2 assists per game in his first season. At that season, Guangdong Tiger won the CBA champion. Before Huang’s third season in CBA, He announced that he would enter the NBA 2015 draft. He averaged 23.1 points and 8.8 assists that year; Unfortunately, Guangdong Tigers lost CBA finals vs. Beijing Ducks 3–4. NBA career On June 25, 2015, Huang was selected by the Minnesota Timberwolves with the 11th overall pick in the 2015 NBA draft. He finished his NBA debut with 0 point, 2 assists, and 2 turnovers in 11 minutes. Huang merely averaged 4.3 points and 2.3 assists in the first NBA season. Timberwolves could not make the playoff. Because the Timberwolves finished the NBA season early, Huang went back to China and joined the Chinese national team to prepared to the Olympics games. National team career Huang made his debut with the Chinese national basketball team during the 2014 FIBA World Championship, he just played 3 games in total 23 minutes for his first national basketball team journey. He averaged 15.3 points and 6 assists per game at the 2016 Summer Olympics.